


Cupid's Arrow Is Just For You

by ashen_key



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arrow Necklace, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chain was finer than she normally liked, but the pendent was nicely shiny with tiny crystals, and the shape...</p>
<p>Natasha began to smile.</p>
<p>[<i>Natasha, and the origin of the arrow necklace</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrow Is Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> In some of the CA2 set photos that are rolling around, Natasha is wearing a [tiny arrow necklace](http://media.tumblr.com/fb01db42ed8288c526ea933cb20e7403/tumblr_inline_mlvh36ZnQ51qz4rgp.png). A friend of mine thinks she may've seen the necklace at a Charming Charlie store (Charming Charlie being a US retail chain selling affordable – and pretty fun – accessories), and so this ficlet was born as some shameless cute. 
> 
> Title comes from Lena Meyer-Landrut's Satellite:
> 
> _Love, my aim is straight and true  
>  Cupid's arrow is just for you _

Charming Charlie stores were highly dangerous places. 

Not quite as dangerous as bookstores, but that was only because their jewellery and accessories tended to be cheaper than books. On the other hand, this often meant that Natasha could justify a number of objectively very silly purchases. 

_One item, Nataliya_ , she told herself firmly, _and no more than half an hour._

Twenty-five minutes after she walked in, she was debating between a necklace with multi-coloured teapot pendent and a pair of earrings shaped like pistols. Quite seriously debating, too. She listed the pros and cons of each in her mind, considering her present civilian-and-office clothes and which item would troll INTERPOL more the next time she had to talk to them. 

Just when Natasha started to edge towards teapot over pistols, she caught sight of a small necklace hanging at hand-level. She canted her head a little, and then – with a silent 'what the hell' – took it off the rack. The chain was finer than she normally liked, but the pendent was nicely shiny with tiny crystals, and the shape...

Natasha began to smile.

She was still smiling a little as she walked through their front door. _Their _, as in, Natasha-and-Clint's front door, which was still a new enough concept that most of her books were still in boxes in the study. Clint looked up from where he was standing at the dining room table, closing up the case for his pistol. From the oil and rags, he'd been engaging in some cleaning as his break from unpacking. It reminded her of her own guns, still languishing in their own cases next to the couch.__

__“Have any adventures?” Clint asked, walking over as she toed off her shoes._ _

__“Loads. There were ninjas, and pirates. And groceries,” Natasha added after a thoughtful pause. He snorted slightly, and reached out to take one of the bags from her. Then he stopped. His expression turned quizzical, and instead of picking up a grocery bag, he leaned in to pick up the tiny arrow hanging around her neck._ _

__Very slowly, Clint started to grin. Her heart did something truly ridiculous at his expression, and she beamed back._ _

__“Trying to elbow in on my gig, baby girl?” he asked, tugging a little at the necklace and still grinning._ _

__“Something like that,” Natasha said, and leaned up to kiss him._ _


End file.
